Scarlett
by Rasberry Emmecakes
Summary: Scarlett is a dog demon living in the future as a music teacher. She dreams of being able to be in her true form and be around other demons. When she discovers Kagome's secret about the well, she goes with her to experience it for herself. Sesshomaru is growing more and more curious of this new female and can't help but study her (RATED M FOR LEMON)
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, come on." Kagome stared at the clock in her eighth period class. It was Friday and she was anxious to get back to the Feudal Era. She and her friends were so close to completing the Shikon Jewel that she wished she didn't have to leave at all till it was done. As she stared at the clock she had no idea that she was being stared at as well. Finally when the bell rang, Kagome wasted no time getting out the door and heading for home. As she ran she was being followed.

"That's it, lead me there. I recognize a demons scent when I smell it. Lead me to them Kagome." The stranger whispered. Kagome got the strange feeling she was being watched and turned around. Who she saw was not at all what she was expecting.

"Hi Kagome!" A tall brown haired, silver eyed woman called to her. Kagome recognized her right away. She was a music teacher in her school.

"Oh hello Ms. Vega." Kagome greeted.

"Please, call me Scarlett. Outside of work I prefer that my students use my first name." Scarlett said with a smile.

"Ok Scarlett, so what's up?" Kagome asked politely. Scarlett began to walk with Kagome.

"Oh not much, just random curiosity." She said.

"Curious of what?" Kagome questioned. Scarlett tucked a long strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear.

"Curious about you." She admitted. Kagome stopped and looked at her funny.

"Me? Why?" She couldn't help but feel a bit strange around Scarlett.

"I know your secret Kagome." Scarlett said with a smirk. Kagome gulped.

"Secret? What secret?" She tried to play it off. She gasped when she saw Scarlett's eyes turn completely white.

"Don't try playing this game with me Kagome. I've seen your little demon boyfriend and I know he's not the only one. Show me where he comes from." Scarlett demanded. Kagome backed away from her.

"Your...your eyes. Your a demon?" Kagome asked in fear. Scarlett chuckled.

"Yes, I am a demon. I kept my demonic aura caged all these years because I needed to seem human. If you haven't noticed lately, there are no more demons around here. They've all been either captured or killed by those filthy humans. I need to be with other demons Kagome, it's just not right for me to stay here." She explained. Kagome couldn't help but shake in fear. The sudden presence of an extremely strong demonic aura made her sick. Scarlett knew this and forced her aura down as she always had.

"Kagome." Scarlett whispered. Kagome looked at her and saw despair in Scarlett's eyes.

"Please understand. I cannot go on like this. I need to be with my own kind." Scarlett said. Kagome swallowed her fear and nodded.

"Yes, alright. I'll take you there. I must warn you though, you might be getting more than you bargained for." She said.

"Do not worry, I am prepared." Scarlett smiled.

"Huh, she's not evil, she's just alone. I can't really blame her for wanting to be around other demons. I can't imagine what it's like to be a strong demon living in a world of humans." Kagome thought to herself. She led Scarlett to the shrine that housed the well that served as her portal to the feudal era.

"A well?" Scarlett questioned.

"Yes, it will take us back to the feudal era where I first met Inuyasha." Kagome explained. Scarlett looked down into the well skeptically.

"Feudal era." She whispered. Kagome watched a series of emotions play out on Scarlett's face.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kagome asked. Scarlett looked at her and nodded.

"Alright, then lets go." Kagome jumped into the well and Scarlett followed close behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hn?" Sesshomaru suddenly stopped in his tracks causing Jaken to run into the back of his legs.

"Ah, please forgive me my lord. From now on I will not follow so closely." Jaken said as he bowed multiple times. He looked up to see that Sesshomaru was not even paying attention to him.

"Uh, Lord Sesshomaru?" He asked. Sesshomaru looked off in the direction of the bone eaters well.

"That aura." He thought to himself.

"What is the matter my lord?" Rin snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked down at the little girl then at Jaken.

"Jaken watch over Rin while I'm gone." He said suddenly. Jaken was shocked but didn't dare question him.

"Aye milord." He said. A cloud formed below Sesshomaru's feet and soon he flew off in the direction of the well.

Kagome emerged from the well first and looked around.

"All clear." She said then climbed out. Scarlett followed her in disbelief. She stared in awe at the land around her. She could feel the far off presence of other demons and smell the neighboring human villages.

"Kagome you may want to stand back." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Uh, why?" Kagome asked.

"I'm about to do something I've never gotten to do!" Scarlett squealed in excitement. Her eyes once again turned pure white and her demonic aura began to swirl around her.

"Uh-oh." Kagome ran for cover. She knew what was happening. Scarlett was about to transform into her true demonic form. She watched as Scarlett's aura lifted her high into the air then shot back down. Before Kagome's very eyes Scarlett had transformed into a majestic female dog demon.

"She's just like Sesshomaru!" Kagome thought in complete shock. Instead of white fur, Scarlett's was a light gray and looked silky smooth. Her eyes were her normal shade of silver and several dark gray markings covered her legs and belly.

"Wow, Scarlett you look amazing. Kind of scary, but amazing." Kagome beamed. Scarlett stretched every limb and rolled in the grass happily. Kagome was nearly blown away by the forceful wind of her wagging tail.

"Thank you so much Kagome. I can finally live happy." Scarlett telepathically spoke to Kagome. Kagome nodded then climbed onto her bike.

"Enjoy. Stay out of trouble!" She waved goodbye then headed off to Kaede's village. Scarlett watched her go for a moment then began rolling some more. She was so happy to be out of that human body for a while. The moment was broken when she sensed a strong demonic aura approaching fast. She stood up and looked around cautiously. Her fur stood on end and a low growl escaped her throat.

"Come on where are you? I know you're here." Scarlett continued looking in all directions. All directions but up. Before she had time to completely look up a massive shape of white came crashing down on top of her. Scarlett suddenly felt like this was a bad idea. She cowered as the larger dog demon pinned her to the ground. It growled loudly in her ears. She couldn't help but whine in fear.

"Who are you woman? I've never seen you here before." Sesshomaru barked and took in her strange scent. She smelled similar to Inuyasha's mate Kagome but at the same time she was different. Scarlett couldn't speak, all she could do was shake underneath him.

"I asked you a question!" Sesshomaru's barks became louder and more threatening. Scarlett couldn't take it, she was breaking down. Small terrified howls escaped her. Sesshomaru watched this for a moment then got off of her. Scarlett scrambled to her paws and began to run. She didn't know where she was going and really she didn't care, just as long as she was away from him. Sesshomaru of course was much faster than her. He ran ahead of her and blocked her path. Scarlett tried to turn around but Sesshomaru just kept stepping in her way. Scarlett gave up and sat shivering with her ears back against her head.

"You are a strange one." Sesshomaru said as he circled her. Scarlett watched him with terrified eyes. Finally Sesshomaru stopped and sat in front of her. More like towered over her.

"What is your name?" He asked again, but this time much calmer. Scarlett tried to calm her shaking but could not. She did however find her voice.

"Scar...Scarlett. Scarlett Vega." She said shakily.

"Hn. And where did you come from Ms. Scarlett?" Sesshomaru asked then sniffed her gray fur again.

"I...um I came from the future. With...with Kagome." Scarlett said.

"That would explain the strange scent. I knew Inuyasha's mate had something to do with it." Sesshomaru said as he looked her over. Scarlett couldn't look at him anymore. She put her head down and accepted the death that she was sure to come.

"Be calm woman. I am not going to harm you." Sesshomaru said. Scarlett raised her head again and looked at him. Sesshomaru just sat there staring at her with his piercing golden eyes. It scent a chill down Scarlett's spine. She finally got the courage to speak.

"Forgive me, but I grew up around humans for most of my life. This is the first time I've been able to be in my true form or be around other demons. I did not mean to anger you." She said.

"You did not anger me, you merely surprised me by showing up out of nowhere. It has been a long time since I've sensed another dog demons presence." Sesshomaru explained as he began to walk in the direction they had came. Scarlett got up and followed him. Sesshomaru saw her following out of the corner of his eye.

"You may go now. I have no further business with you." Sesshomaru said. Scarlett continued to follow.

"Wait. Might I at least know your name?" Scarlett asked.

"My name is of no use to you. Now go." Sesshomaru said as he jumped into the air and flew off. Scarlett growled a bit.

"Hey hold on! That's not fair! I had to tell you my name but I don't get to know yours?! You giant rude fur ball!" Scarlett barked at him. She attempted to fly the way he did but she ended up muzzle first in the dirt. Sesshomaru had seen this and a small amused smile appeared on his face.

"What a strange woman." He thought to himself as he changed back into his human form. He landed on top of a mountain not far from where he left Scarlett and watched her. His amused smile stayed as he watched this new female try to fly. She finally gave up after the ninth time. She was getting tired of tasting dirt.

"Oh forget it!" Scarlett barked loudly. She hung her head and huffed. She had had enough for one day. She came to the edge of the cliff and laid down.

"Ugh I'm exhausted." She rested her head on her paws and curled up to sleep. Sesshomaru watched her for just a few moments more then returned to his camp.

"Strange, yet intriguing."


	3. Chapter 3

Scarlett woke the next morning forgetting where she was. As soon as her eyes opened she saw Sesshomaru standing over her in his true form once more. It freaked her out enough to make her bolt up, hit her head on a low hanging cliff and try to swipe at him with one paw. Of course she didn't hit him. Sesshomaru was much to fast for her.

"Ugh thanks a lot. I probably have brain damage now." Scarlett said as she rubbed her head with her paw. Sesshomaru just watched her. Scarlett was getting annoyed by this.

"Hey will you please say something? Having you stare at me all the time is weird." She said then stood up to her full height. Sesshomaru was surprised by this. Usually a lesser demon would at least keep their head bowed in respect to him, but not this female. She wasn't arrogant, yet she held herself like a true leader.

"Hey earth to giant furball!" Sesshomaru was snapped out of his thoughts by Scarlett poking him with her paw. Strangely he didn't get mad. It was very amusing watching this female try to figure him out.

"Ugh never mind. You're so weird." Scarlett said then shrunk down to her human self. She picked up her belongings and started to walk East.

"You're going the wrong way." Sesshomaru stated once he was in his human form again.

"Oh my god it speaks! I thought you were broken for a moment there." Scarlett said sarcastically. Sesshomaru growled a bit.

"If you do not wish to die by the hand of the Eastern Lord, you should turn around and go the other way." Sesshomaru said as he followed her.

"Why? Because the Western Lord is so much better?" Scarlett meant that as a joke but as soon as she finished her sentence Sesshomaru appeared right in front of her. Scarlett got chills when she saw him for the first time in his human form. The way he was dressed indicated that he himself was some type of demon lord, Scarlett knew that much by common sense.

"You...are the Western Lord?" Sesshomaru simply nodded at her silly question. He could feel Scarlett's unease around him. For a few long moments all Sesshomaru did was stare at this little female dog demon before him. He knew it was making her nervous but he didn't care. Suddenly a new demonic aura reached his senses and he immidiately went on the defensive. Scarlett felt it too and began to panic.

"Don't run." Sesshomaru said. As the aura approached Scarlett looked around for a weapon. There was nothing that could aid her against another demon. She began to back up fast. Sesshomaru growled and grabbed her.

"I said don't run." He pushed Scarlett behind him then pulled out his Bakusaiga. Moments later another demon lord emerged from the trees. Just as Sesshomaru had suspected, it was the lord of the east.

"Ah good morning Lord Sesshomaru. I see you've found my missing pet." The lord stated with a smirk. Sesshomaru glared at him with hatred.

"Lord Ryuu, do you really expect me to believe that this woman, a dog demon, belongs to you?" Sesshomaru questioned. Scarlett was outraged by this and couldn't help but speak up. She stepped around Sesshomaru and bared her fangs at Lord Ryuu.

"I do not belong to anyone you snake." She stated with such confidence. Lord Ryuu was shocked by her outburst and growled.

"How dare you speak to me like that you insolent little welp!" He yelled then charged after Scarlett. Scarlett froze in fear as her attacker grew closer. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain, but it didn't come. She reopened her eyes to see Sesshomaru standing in front of her again. He had the eastern lord by the neck and was holding him about three feet off the ground.

"Lord Ryuu you will not touch her. If you lay so much as a finger on her I will kill you without hesitation." Sesshomaru threatened in a low menacing tone. He threw the eastern lord back then grabbed Scarlett around the waist with one hand while holding his sword in the other. Scarlett squeaked at the sudden embrace.

"He's protecting me. He doesn't even know me and he's protecting me." Scarlett thought to herself. She pressed close to Sesshomaru and stared at Lord Ryuu in an attempt to hold her ground. Lord Ryuu was very obviously pissed. His aura had begun to swirl around him and his skin turned to scales. Before Scarlett knew it she was staring into the face of a dragon.

"Run." Sesshomaru commanded.

"But you said earlier..." Scarlett's words were cut off. Sesshomaru looked at her with blood red eyes and fangs bared.

"I said run." He barked at her. Scarlett didn't need to be told again. She took off high speed to the west. She expected Lord Ryuu to be on top of her in seconds but he wasn't. Scarlett found herself jumping fast up a mountains face. Once at the top she turned back to see what was happening. Her blood ran cold.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She yelled in shock as she saw the great dog demon battling the enraged dragon demon. Sesshomaru was at a disadvantage. His claws and fangs could not pierce through the eastern lords scales. The sound of Scarlett's cry reached his ears and it distracted him for a single moment. That moment was all Lord Ryuu needed. With Sesshomaru distracted he sent his razor sharp fangs down into the dog demons shoulder. Sesshomaru roared in pain and rage and tried to shake him off, but with every move Lord Ryuu only bit down harder. Scarlett saw this and something within her snapped. She jumped from the mountain and in an instant she was in her true form again. She ran faster than she ever had before and joined in the fight. It was already too late when Lord Ryuu saw her. Scarlett, with all her new found strength, crashed into the dragon and clamped her fangs into one of his wings. The force of her attack made Lord Ryuu release Sesshomaru and go rolling. Scarlett never let go of his wing. She could feel the bones crunching and she tasted his bitter blood. Lord Ryuu swung around to attack her but he was stopped by Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru held down his neck and torso while Scarlett pinned his back legs, tail, and wings. He was now completely pinned by two dog demons. He had no choice but to give up.

"Please have mercy I beg you." He pleaded. Scarlett growled then looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at her then back down at Lord Ryuu.

"Return to your kingdom Lord Ryuu. Do not return here, or your life will be mine." Sesshomaru threatened. Lord Ryuu nodded then both Sesshomaru and Scarlett let him up. Immediately Lord Ryuu flew off to the east not daring to look back. Once gone Scarlett let out a big sigh of relief. Her relief was short lived when she remembered Sesshomaru was injured badly. She turned back to him to see that he was walking away. Actually limping away. He was actually very unbalanced on his right side. Scarlett rushed to his side and held him in place as he walked.

"Don't touch me!" Sesshomaru barked loudly. Scarlett yelped and backed off. She was hurt by his words.

"I just want to help." She said in a caring tone.

"You are of no help to me, you are a pathetic nuisance." Sesshomaru shot back with hatred in his eyes. Scarlett backed away in shock. Her ears lay flat against her head and she had to suppress a sad whine. She summoned up the courage to get the last word in.

"Fine, stay here and bleed out! Like I care. You're not just a demon lord, you're a selfish, uncaring, ice lord." With that said she turned around and ran off.


	4. Chapter 4

Three days later Scarlett found herself walking next to a beach. She had returned to her human form the day after the encounter with Lord Ryuu and she didn't intend on changing back any time soon. For some reason she could not get Lord Sesshomaru out of her mind. She couldn't help but fear that he was laying somewhere dead being eaten by other demons.

"It's my fault he got hurt." She said to herself. She drew in a deep breath to keep her tears from falling, but she caught a familiar scent instead. She turned to see a large orb of light coming toward her. It crashed down into the sand and dissipated. Scarlett's heart skipped a beat when she saw Sesshomaru's bloody form emerge from the light.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She ran to him and as soon as she was close he collapsed against her. Scarlett carefully lowered him down to the sand and held him against her. He was very pale, and his injuries looked no better than the day he got them. He continued to groan in agony. Scarlett leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Shh easy, easy. I'll heal you. I promise you won't be in pain much longer." She said in the most caring tone Sesshomaru had ever heard. Not even his own mother had sounded so caring in his youth. He finally closed his eyes and rested. Scarlett immediately went to work. She carefully removed his kimono and placed it underneath him so no sand would get into his wounds.

"What should I do? I don't have any medical suppies, and I can't leave him here to go get any." Scarlett thought to herself. She thought hard about what she should do, then it hit her. As if she had lived in the feudal era her whole life, and she was Sesshomaru's mate, she began to lick at his wounds. Little by little they began to close. Scarlett couldn't understand it, but it felt so natural to heal him this way. Like it was what she was meant to do.

After a couple of hours Sesshomaru began to stir. He woke to the sound of the ocean and the feel of a soft tongue on his skin. Scarlett was just finishing up. After a few more licks his injuries will cease to exist. Sesshomaru accidentally let out a soft moan to her gentle touch. It was enough to make Scarlett jump a bit.

"Thank goodness you've come to." Scarlett said as she ran her hand through his bangs. Sesshomaru didn't dare sit up. He knew from experience that as soon as he did he'd get a splitting headache. Besides, he'd never admit it, but he was quite comfortable laying in the sand with his head on Scarlett's lap. Instead he just laid there with his eyes closed. Scarlett smiled. She couldn't help but look at him in admiration. A part of her was telling her to lean down and kiss him but she figured that would be foolish. Instead she just traced his markings on his face carefully with her thumbs. No one but his mother had ever done that. It felt nice, not that he'd ever admit to it.

After a while the sun had shifted to a point where it was right in Sesshomaru's face. He didn't like it and Scarlett knew it. She leaned down to him and blocked the sun. Her forehead was gently placed against his, her hair draped freely over his shoulders. She continued to caress his face with her hands and she began to hum a sweet little tune. Scarlett hadn't seen it, but Sesshomaru had gotten chills from her voice. She was completely convinced that her moment with Sesshomaru wasn't going to go any further, but he caught her by surprise. Sesshomaru in one quick movement leaned up and kissed Scarlett passionately on the lips. Scarlett shuttered in excitement and kissed him back. His lips were soft and warm, and the feeling of his breath on her neck was making her even more excited. Sesshomaru could sense her growing excitement and decided to take it further. He began to lick her lips with his tongue as they kissed, asking for entrance to her mouth. Scarlett happily obliged and let Sesshomaru explore her mouth with his tongue. She tasted so sweet, Sesshomaru could hardly stand it. Scarlett began to moan softly. She couldn't get enough of this. Sesshomaru finally broke the kiss and sat up. He couldn't help but chuckle when he saw Scarlett pout. She didn't want that moment to end. Sesshomaru pulled his kimono back over his shoulders but left his armor in the sand. He held his hand out for Scarlett which she graciously took. Once on her feet Sesshomaru wrapped one arm around her.

"Hold on to me." Sesshomaru said. Scarlett nodded and wrapped both arms around him. Sesshomaru held her close as they began to lift off the ground. As much as he would have loved to stay on the beach, Sesshomaru knew he had to return to check on his little group. By now Rin would be very worried and Jaken would be ranting about Sesshomaru abandoning him. He didn't have to think about it too much, his thoughts were concentrated on the little woman he was holding. She was very giddy and excited about flying. It amused him.

"Once we return to my group, you should rest." Sesshomaru said. Scarlett giggled.

"I won't argue with you there, I am very tired." She said then nuzzled closer to him. Sesshomaru let a small smile grace his face.

"Will you be there while I sleep?" Scarlett asked. Sesshomaru leaned down and nuzzled his nose against hers.

"Yes I will."


	5. Chapter 5

That night Scarlett had fallen into a deep sleep in Sesshomaru's lap. Jaken had already been shocked and confused by her arrival but now seeing her with his master made him think he was going crazy.

"Uh, milord?" Jaken summoned the courage to ask.

"What is it Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked never opening his eyes.

"Um, well I uh." Jaken couldn't quite get his words out and it was annoying Sesshomaru.

"Is Lady Scarlett your mate my lord?" Rin finished for him in an excited tone. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at the little human before him. Jaken had run off in fear that Sesshomaru was going to pound him for asking such a question.

"Not yet Rin. In the morning I will ask her if she wishes to be my mate. If she accepts, she will be." Sesshomaru explained. Rin giggled happily.

"I think Lady Scarlett is the perfect mate for you my lord. She makes you smile, and you need to smile more." Rin said then went off to pick flowers. Sesshomaru watched her go then looked down at Scarlett. Rin was right. Just about every time he looked at Scarlett it made him smile. No woman he has ever encountered has had that effect on him. He had told himself for centuries that he would never take a mate. That he would rule over the western lands alone.

"I was foolish to think I didn't need a mate in my life. Scarlett may be from a different time, but I can teach her the ways of my world." Sesshomaru thought to himself as he watched Scarlett sleep. She moaned in her sleep and spoke his name. Sesshomaru smiled at this. He leaned down and buried his face into her hair. It smelled sweet like cherry blossoms. Sesshomaru then began to think about the morning to come. Would Scarlett say yes to his proposal, or would she push him away. He hoped she would accept.


	6. Chapter 6

That morning when Sesshomaru woke up, he woke to find Scarlett gone. He hadn't slept that heavily in ages. Her bag that she had brought with her was nearby so clearly she was still around. He stood and looked around the little camp. Jaken was fast asleep on Ah-Un's back, but Rin was no where to be seen. He guessed that she was with Scarlett. He began to follow Scarlett's scent to find her. It didn't take him long to start hearing the girls laughter. He stepped into a large clearing and saw Rin weaving a bunch of flowers into a crown. Once she was done she placed the crown onto Scarlett's head, but that wasn't all. Scarlett was completely covered in flower jewelry, necklaces, bracelets, sashes, all sorts of things. She spied Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eye and giggled. Sesshomaru grinned a bit and joined them in the grass. He sat cross legged next to Scarlett and pulled her close to him.

"You look like a giant flower." He whispered in her ear. Scarlett laughed and nudged him playfully.

"If you sit here long enough you'll become my giant flower king." Scarett retorted. Sesshomaru chuckled and nuzzled his face into her neck. Scarlett ran her hands through his hair and kissed his forehead.

"Lord Sesshomaru, don't you have something to ask Lady Scarlett?" Rin asked then giggled. Scarlett looked at her in confusion then at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru merely nodded. When he didn't say anything, Scarlett became very curious.

"Ask me what? Don't leave me out of the loop." Scarlett said as she put a flower behind Sesshomaru's ear. Sesshomaru still said nothing.

"Oh we're playing this game huh? I can make you talk one way or another." Scarlett threatened playfully. Sesshomaru looked at her with this 'I dare you' look. Scarlett then looked at Rin.

"Rin honey gather as many flowers as you can. Let's see how long it takes him to crack." Scarlett said with an evil smirk. Rin did as she was told and gathered dozens upon dozens of flowers. Together they weaved them into Sesshomaru's hair, placed them all over his armor, and even covered his tail. Sesshomaru managed to keep his cool through it all, even though he was getting rather annoyed.

"Well played Sesshomaru. Well played." Scarlett said once they ran out of flowers. Rin couldn't but laugh at how ridiculous her lord looked. Sesshomaru still kept silent.

"Lady Scarlett may I go back to camp to retrieve master Jaken and Ah-Un?" Rin asked.

"Of course dear." Scarlett said with a smile. Rin skipped away in the direction of camp. Scarlett kept her eyes on her until she disappeared through the trees. Once Rin was out of sight Scarlett was suddenly forced to the ground. Sesshomaru hovered over her teeth bared.

"Now you're going to pay." He breathed. Scarlett suddenly felt very frightened. Maybe messing with him was a bad idea. She turned her head and closed her eyes tight. She expected to be struck or bit or something. What she did receive shocked her. Sesshomaru had begun licking her neck up and down. Scarlett squirmed underneath him trying to get away but his grip was strong.

"You're not getting away from me now." Sesshomaru said then nipped her neck gently. He was very careful not to draw any blood. Small moans began to escape Scarlett.

"Mmmm so what was it you were going to ask me?" Scarlett asked as she ran her fingers through his hair. Sesshomaru came up from her neck and looked into her eyes.

"Scarlett..." He said simply. Scarlett knew exactly where this was going. She had seen way too many chick flicks back in her time. She covered Sesshomaru's lips with her index finger and came up to whisper in his ear.

"Yes." She said softly. Sesshomaru's grip around her tightened. His mouth once again met her neck but instead of licks he was getting ready to leave his mark.

"This will hurt for only a moment." He said. Scarlett nodded and braced herself. Sesshomaru then thrust his fangs deep into the crook of her neck. He was surprised when he didn't hear a single squeak of pain come from her. He quickly removed his fangs and began lapping at the blood. Within seconds the injury was gone. Once he was done he kissed her deeply. His hands explored her beautiful body as best they could. Because of her strange clothing it was hard to really feel her.

"You want me out of these clothes don't you?" Scarlett seemed to read his mind. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile, he had been found out.

"I'm not stopping you." Scarlett said as she ran her nails down his throat and partially exposed chest. Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her nose.

"Soon, but not now." He said then helped her to her feet. Scarlett helped him remove all the flowers from his person before Rin and Jaken showed up. Once regrouped, Sesshomaru lifted Scarlett onto Ah-Uh's back along with Rin.

"So where are we headed?" Scarlett asked.

"To the bone eaters well." Sesshomaru answered. Scarlett looked confused then her eyes widened.

"You're not sending me back are you?" Before she let Sesshomaru answer she jumped from Ah-Un's back and sat in the grass with her arms crossed.

"No way in hell I'm going back there." She said. Sesshomaru sighed and went to her side.

"Come now Scar. Isn't there anything you'd like to bring back from your time?" Sesshomaru asked as he helped her up from the grass. Scarlett thought about it.

"I suppose there is." She admitted.

"That is why we are all going." Sesshomaru said. Scarlett looked at him like he was crazy.

"No, that's a bad plan." She said.

"Why is that?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Demons don't exist in my time. The world is run by humans. Even demons that embrace humanity." Scarlett explained. She clearly saw anger run through Sesshomaru. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Scarlett cupped his cheek softly to calm him.

"You and I can go, and Rin can come as well, but Jaken and Ah-Uh have to stay here for their own safety." Scarlett said. Sesshomaru looked unconvinced. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that the future was run by humans. Scarlett embraced him in another attempt to calm him down.

"Please my dear. I need you to see things my way this time." She said. Sesshomaru sighed and looked at her.

"Very well. Rin will accompany us. Jaken stay here with Ah-Un, is that understood?" He looked at the little imp demon. Jaken was hesitant but agreed to stay. Scarlett smiled and took his hand.

"Right then. Let's get going."


End file.
